Legacy of Kain: The New Lieutenants
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: An Alternate version of The New Lieutenants! There a four new lieutenants, but a new menace threatens the vampire race. Worse than any of the vampire hunters or the guilds of the Sarafan or it sister and brother hoods. Plz R&R! *Dead*
1. Default Chapter

Legacy of Kain: The New Lieutenants

Disclaimer:  I do not own LoK; it is the property of Crystal Dynamics.  I do however own everything and everyone I create in this story.  I also claim Copyright ownership to everything I create.

Characters:

Kain, Raziel, Dumah

Melchiah, Zephon, Rehab

Turel, Kobra, Viperadar

Malek, Dinoador

Clan Territories:

Raziel- West of the Abyss

Zephon- The Citadel

Rehab- The Drowned Abby

Melchiah- The Necropolis

Turel- The Dark Eden

Dumah- The Ash Village

Kain- Sanctuary of the Clans

Malek- The Mystic Swamp

Kobra- The Ruined City of Meridian

Viperadar- The Ruined Fortress of the Nemeses

Dinoador- The Ruined Mansion of Vorador

Prologue

~~~Tomb of the Sorcerers~~~

              Kain was out hunting when he stumbled upon a hidden tomb.  He entered it and found a huge gate blocking his path.  He easily got through the gate, by bending the bars and ripping them out.  When he was done with the gate, he walked done a path, with many statues of sorcerer, Sarafan Warriors, and even Vampires.  However, the Vampire statues all had there heads cut off.  When Kain finally came to the end of the hall, he opened the door and saw a huge stone block blocking his path any further.  He pulled the block from its place and entered, he was astonished at what he found in the tomb.  There were five coffins in the tomb and what astonished Kain the most was that Malek of the Sarafan's coffin was in here.  Along with four others, he did not recognize the names of the other coffins.  He read them silently to himself, the names Kobra, Dinoador, Viperadar, and Pythonaziel.  In the past, they were all great sorcerers and warriors.  Kobra, the strongest sorcerer ever to walk in Nosgoth, he was friendly to the vampire race and had cursed those responsible for Nosgoth's demise.  Dinoador, a fairly, powerful sorcerer, but an incredibly powerful warrior, he showed no mercy towards the vampires or the Sarafan Order.  Viperadar, a strange yet, mystical sorcerer and warrior, where he lacked strength he made up in powerful magic.  Pythonaziel, a strange being who was against war, but hated vampires at the same time, he would use is wisdom, magic, and strength to help the Sarafan Order kill vampires.  Kain took four of the bodies and bred more vampiric life into them than he did Raziel.  The first was Kobra, who was the largest, most muscular, and the strongest in magic.  The second was Malek, who was the former leader of the Sarafan Order.  The third was Viperadar, who was a powerful sorcerer.  The last was Dinoador, who was extremely strong in mere brute force.  Kain had been with a hunting party of carefully selected vampires who he had taken the four bodies to the Sanctuary of the Clans until they awoke.  Kain sealed the door again and left placing a curse that only vampires could break, allowing the tomb to go undisturbed by restricting it to the vampires.  This is where the story begins...


	2. The New Lieutenants

Chapter 1: The New Lieutenants

~~~Sanctuary of the Clans~~~

Kain sat on his thrown awaiting the arrival of his lieutenants.  It had been only a day since he had found the tomb and bred the vampiric life into the corpses.  They usually only awake after a few hours, but not in this case.  It had taken them a whole day to awaken, but during that time, they had regained their powers and strength, without the use of blood.  Kain found that they were incredibly strong and that during their wait to awaken they had evolved further than even Raziel had in his entire vampiric life, in only a day.  They might as well have been his first born, lieutenants.  Though Raziel was now the Soul Guardian, he had realized that Kain was not the Balance Guardian, since Raziel, was killed, and brought back as a vampire.  It was the one known as, Kean, who made the sacrifice and righted the Balance Pillar.  The pillars had disappeared from the sanctuary and reappeared in the Sanctuary of Nosgoth.  Kain then noticed that Raziel, Dumah, Turel, Melchiah, Rehab, and Zephon enter the room.  Raziel was the first to speak, "Kain, why have you called us here?  What foul deed do you want of us this time, Kain?"  "Nothing much Raziel, only to introduce four new brothers."  Then Dumah intervened and said, "What a new brother, but how Kain?  You already raided our tomb and made us vampires!  Show them to us and we'll see if they're worthy, to be apart of our brethren!"  Kain then said, "Very well Dumah, have your guards bring them in now!"  Dumah then said in anger, "Fine Kain, but I warn you if I don't see them fit, I won't consider them my brethren!"  Kain then shouted in such a fury that it shook the chamber, "Quite, Dumah, I don't want to listen to your excuses for not being the strongest!  Now be quite and don't ever speak to me like this again!"  When Kain, finished every fledgling in the sanctuary had left and went into hiding.  Then a group of Dumahem entered the room, escorting the four new vampire lieutenants.  Kain then said, "My lieutenants meet your new brothers, Melchiah you are no longer the youngest.  My new children introduce yourselves, from eldest to youngest."  The first to speak was Kobra who said, "It is a privilege to meet you my brethren, I am Kobra, 7th born of Kain's lieutenants.  I am told I am the most impressive out of all my brethren."  Then Malek came in and said, "I am Malek, 8th born of Kain's lieutenants."  "Malek, but how?  You are supposed to be in our tomb!"  Then Viperadar cam in and said, "I am Viperadar, 9th born of Kain's lieutenants.  I am twin to my brother who is right behind me."  Then Dinoador came in and said, "I am Dinoador, 10th born of Kain's lieutenants.  Twin to Viperadar, we both awoke at the same time."  Rehab stepped forward and said, "I am Rehab 4th born of Kain's lieutenants.  I will test your strength against water.  For vampires it will burn like acid, except to me and my clan, also with the exception to Raziel, the eldest of the brethren."  Rehab walked over to bowl of water, scooped four cups out, took one over to Dinoador, and said, "Take this water and pour it on your arm."  Dinoador took the cup of water and poured a little bit on his arm.  He roared in agony as it burned his arm, but Rehab quickly dried the water before it did too much damage.  The water would only leave a medium sized scar on his arm.  Then Rehab moved to Viperadar to test his resistance to water.  He poured some onto his arm and it burned his arm.  Viperadar roared in pain, but Rehab quickly wiped the water away, leaving only an average sized scar on his arm.  Rehab moved on to Malek and grabbed the third cup of water and poured it all on his arm.  Malek screamed in pain and agony as it burned his flesh.  Rehab waited a moment after he started screaming and roaring in pain, before he wiped the water away and off Malek.  A large scar was-left on half of his arm, preferably the upper half of Malek's arm.  Rehab then moved over to Kobra who swatted the cup away and said, "Get the bowl of water and dump it on my chest."  Rehab did as Kobra requested and grabbed the bowl of water and dumped it on his chest.  The water merely poured off, of Kobra and onto the floor of the Sanctuary.  Kobra was immune to the effect of water on vampires.  Then Raziel stepped forward and said, "Beware, there is one law you must follow or it will mean what happened to me."  Kobra was the first to speak after Raziel had said what he did and he said, "What happened to you Raziel and what is this law we must not break?"  Raziel then said, "Simple little brother, you cannot evolve before Kain, or you will be cast into the abyss."  After they finished the formalities, they needed clan territories and their first clan members.  Raziel and Turel were-assigned to help Kobra find a clan territory and help him with clan members.  Dumah was-assigned to help Malek find a clan territory and clan members.  Rehab was-assigned to help Viperadar find a clan territory and clan members.  Melchiah and Zephon were-assigned to help Dinoador find a clan territory and clan members.  They left the Sanctuary of the Clans and went off in search of clan territories for their new brothers.


	3. The New Clan Territories

Chapter 2: The New Clan Territories

~~~The Mystic Swamp (Dumah/ Malek)~~~

Dumah and Malek were exploring the Mystic Swamp, Malek did not actually like this place as his clan territory, but it did make it hard to get to especially when they noticed the big island in the middle of the swamp.  The island was about ten miles across in each direction, making it the largest island in all of Nosgoth.  The Mystic Swamp stretched from the slimy part of the sea into the abyss.  This part of the swamp was, cut off from the abyss by a small underground river.  Dumah had to constrict several trees and tie them together, so they could get to the other side of the stream.  When they crossed the stream and made it over to the next part of the land Dumah brought the logs with him and put them into the water, towards the island.  Dumah gathered more logs, while Malek gathered slime carefully.  They built a temporally bridge over to the island and back.  When they made it to the other side, they found a hidden cave with a huge fortress inside.  It was totally abandoned, but it was-protected against any storms that might pass by.  There was a human village, on the other side of the island.  Which connected with another island, twice as small the island they were on.  They made their way over to the village and found a ring of islands that stretched about five miles out to sea.  Dumah thought this would have been better for Rehab than the drowned abbey.  Though this was the extremely slimy part of the sea, it was, still considered apart of the Mystic Swamp.  They cautiously walked into the village and found a huge man with incredible muscles; he was about 8 feet tall.  Dumah thought he would make a fine addition to his clan, but Malek got to him first and was already drinking his blood.  Everyone else in the village ran away from the two vampires and left the two vampires alone.  When Dumah sensed his soul he was about to draw it into the man, but again Malek got to it first and drew it back into the man.  The man woke with a start and surprised Dumah, even the strongest fledglings took a couple of hours to wake up, but he woke up right away and said, "Who are you and which one of you is my master?"  This surprised Dumah even more, the man knew he was a vampire and that he was master to one of the two vampires.  Then Malek spoke up and said, "I am your master.  Now what is your name?"  The man replied, "My name is Malenk, master."  Malek then said, "You are now a Malekem, the first to be precise.  Now follow me to our clan territory, the Mystic Swamp."

~~~The Ruined City of Meridian  (Raziel/Turel/Kobra)~~~

           As Raziel, Turel, and Kobra walked towards the place Kobra, wanted to check out, they shared the stories that they remembered from their past.  Raziel had abruptly left out the part of finding the Sarafan Tomb.  Only he and Kain knew of the lieutenant's pasts and what they were, before they were vampires.  When they reached the destination that Kobra wanted to check out, they looked around at the surroundings.  The city was all, but abandoned; the people that once lived here had fled to the ocean or the other nations, surrounding Nosgoth.  The few people that still lived in the city had put up defense points all around the city, incase of a vampire attack.  The population was around 300 humans living in the city.  When Kobra, Raziel, and Turel arrived in the city, they looked around to find the perfect place for his throne room.  While searching through a building, Turel was attacked by human, who was all alone and scared.  Turel captured the human and took him to the center of the city and through him into a cage.  When Raziel arrived, he threw the human female into the cage as well.  The three vampires went around the city and captured all the residents that did not escape the city in time.  They captured about 200 humans while the rest escaped into the forest, mountains, and river.  They would invite the rest of the clans to the city and hold a contest to see who was the strongest human.  When they finished rounding up the humans and putting them into the cages, they went into the capital building and found a hidden room which they found ton of weapons in there, enough weapons for thirty armies.  This room would be the throne room of the soon to be Kobram Empire.

~~~The Ruined Fortress of the Nemesis  (Rehab/Viperadar)~~~

           Rehab and Viperadar arrived at, the Ruined Fortress of the Nemesis.  They looked at the villages surrounding the ruined fortress.  When the two vampires entered the village, they had to stick to the shadows, because Rehab was weak against the sun.  When they quickly ran from alley to alley they were almost spotted by a human with a knife in his hand.  In the village vampires had to be especially careful, as not too come in contact with humans.  When Viperadar and Rehab finally reached the gate into the fortress they were spotted and Rehab had fallen into the sunlight.  However, his latest evolution restored him with the ability to withstand sunlight again.  When they finally got inside the fortress, they explored it carefully, as not to set off any traps or get lost.  Viperadar was pleased with what he saw in the fortress.  Weapons in just about every room, plenty of room to walk the corridors, and the throne room was about as large as the Sanctuary of the clans itself, more or likely though, the size of the pillar room.  Viperadar was pleased all right, because he had the perfect stronghold against invaders.  Now all he had to do was build his clan and repair the stronghold to be stronger than it was before.  Viperadar and Rehab captured as many humans as they could and put them in the dungeon with Rehabem to guard them.  The fortress was lucky enough to have a small lake around it.  Therefore, the Rehabem could easily guard the fortress for the time being.  They would hold a tournament with the humans to separate the weak from the strong.  They would hold it as soon as they were done finishing the fortress's repairs, the fortress would be invulnerable and invincible.

~~~The Ruined Mansion of Vorador (Dinoador/Zephon/Melchiah)~~~

           Zephon was really annoyed that he had to come along with Melchiah and Dinoador.  Especially since Melchiah, got them lost in the swamplands of Nosgoth.  The swamp that was rumored, too have once been home to the Vampire Champion, Vorador.  Zephon was annoyed that they were lost in the swamplands of Nosgoth and he finally said, "Melchiah, why did I let you lead?  Especially if you get a little wet your skin will begin to deteriorate and smell!"  Melchiah countered what Zephon said, by saying, "Don't blame me for my skin problems, Zephon!  You are lucky enough that you were given a second chance in that form!  I was brought back as a vampire like this so there!  I received the least amount of the vampiric gift than you did!  Now lets just head over to the mansion over there!"  Therefore, they did and when they arrived, they realized they were at the Ruined Mansion of Vorador.  Dinoador instantly claimed it to be his clan's capital for his territory.  Dinoador in life was a greedy man, but a formidable opponent.  He would do whatever it took to gain more territory.  Even cause a war within the clans.  He immediately chose his chambers and chambers for his soon to be Generals.  They left immediately to take the news to Kain and the others.


End file.
